


Two Plays By August Strindberg

by Amrywiol



Category: Community (TV), GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Community S3, Crossover, Gen, Glow Post S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrywiol/pseuds/Amrywiol
Summary: The Community/GLOW crossover that nobody asked for...





	1. Motherly Love Part 1

(Greendale 2011)

Jeff caught his reflection in the library door as he headed into the morning Study Group session. He paused, tweaked his hair slightly, grinned in satisfaction at the result and resumed his swagger in the direction of Study Room F.

“Good mor-” he started. This time however his cheery greeting was cut short by the sight of the empty chair two places to the left of his usual seat.  
  
“Where’s Annie?” he said instead, a small furrow of concern ridging his brow. “ Doesn’t she know she’s got to prep us for the Biology midterm?” _She’d better not be off somewhere studying_ –  
  
“She’s in the hospital.” Abed said.  
  
“What?!?” Jeff froze in the act of pulling his chair out and stared at his friend.  
  
“There’s something wrong with her boobie.” Troy added.  
  
“ _Whaaa_ -!!?” Jeff was now leaning so far over the table he was at risk of overbalancing.  
  
“Her Bubbe,” Britta interjected. “If you’d been on time Jeff you would have heard with the rest of us that her grandmother was taken into hospital over the weekend-”

Almost as if he’d sensed an opportunity to get out of studying in a way nobody could criticise him for, Jeff decisively slid his chair back under the table and stood upright, pivoted on a heel and started striding towards the door.

“Where are you going Jeff? We need to study!” Britta called out.

Jeff stopped dead. “ _Study,_ Britta?” He snarked. “Annie needs us and you want to _study_? Shame on you!” Britta’s mouth fell open in shock.

“I’m going to the hospital - who’s coming with me?” Jeff finished dramatically.

“Annie said she didn’t want anybody to…” Troy’s sentence was left hanging as he saw the others stand and start to pack up.

“What’s happening buddy?” he said, turning to Abed.

“We’re going to have a hospital episode,” Abed said as he finished packing his bag.

XXXXXX

Annie was sitting outside an operating theatre in Greendale General Hospital, attempting to concentrate on her biology text book to avoid worrying too much. Of course it was impossible - her grandmother was in surgery after her caregiver had discovered her unconscious and called an ambulance and Annie was going mad with worry for the one member of her family who had never cut her off.

As she had done a hundred times already, she looked up at the door of the theatre as though she could summon someone out by sheer force of will. As before nothing happened, but this time she was distracted by the clicking sound of approaching heels. Annie looked up for long enough to see a dark haired, slim and stylishly dressed woman in her mid-fifties approach before hurriedly snapping her gaze back down to her book and furiously forcing herself to concentrate on the definition of mitochondria.

The other woman hesitated slightly in her approach before resuming walking and lowering herself into a seat two spaces to the right of Annie. She smoothed an invisible crease out of her skirt and straightened her posture, looking squarely to her front.

“Anne,” she said.

“Mother,” Annie replied, equally formally.

“You made it then,” Annie said after a moment’s silence. _She’s your mother - if I could be here two hours ago, why couldn’t you?_

The older woman stiffened slightly at the implied rebuke. “I had to make arrangements for Anthony,” she finally said.

“Because everybody knows how much you care for your children!” Annie snapped bitterly.

“Anne-” but Annie wouldn’t let her finish.

“Annie.” She snapped.

“I’m sorry?” The other woman looked at her with a slightly confused expression on her face.

“I go by Annie these days, as anybody who _cared_ would know.” Annie was barely containing the hurt and rage surging up inside her.

 _“Annie,_ ” the other woman sighed. “Can we please not do this? Today?” She nodded at the door to the operating theatre. “There are more important things going on than your drama.”

“There’s _always_ something more important going on with -”

It was Annie’s turn to be interrupted as her mother abruptly stood up. “I think I’ll see if I can find some coffee,” she said as she started to walk away.

 _You always run away when things get difficult,_ Annie thought at her retreating back. Giving up on any attempt to even pretend to study, Annie put away her book and concentrated on practising the defiant glare she’d greet her mother with on her return.

It wasn’t needed however - only a few minutes later a hubbub of bickering voices announced the arrival of the Study Group.

“What are you guys doing here?” Annie finally managed to ask as the initial rush of greetings and hugs subsided. “I told Troy and Abed you didn’t need to come!” Her attempt to maintain a stern expression was a total failure in the face of the bright smile that kept wanting to break out.

“Jeff saw a chance to get out of studying and went for it,” Britta said, a smile of her own on her face. “And to make sure he actually came here instead of going clothes shopping again, the rest of us followed him.”

Annie turned to face Jeff, rolling her eyes at the completely unabashed smirk on his face.

Anything anybody else was going to say was doomed to be unsaid however as another voice cut in.

“Annie - who are these people?” Her mother had returned, snuffing out the happiness and relief she’d felt on seeing her friends like a candle flame.

“Mother,” she sighed. “These are-”

But she never got to finish.

“ _Zoya??”_ Annie’s head whipped around to see Pierce was staring at her mother, an expression equal parts shock and glee on his face.

“ _Hawthorne??”_ Annie’s head whipped back to see her mother, just as shocked but no trace of glee on her face.

“You two know each other?” Annie squeaked.

“We _have_ to talk,” Annie’s mother hissed at Pierce.

XXXXXX

“ _What on Earth is going on??_ ” Annie cried, her eyes locked on the sight of Pierce and her mother who were engaged in a running argument as they retreated down the corridor from where she and the rest of the study group were standing in dumb shock.

“It seems they know each other,” Shirley grumbled, stating the obvious.

Jeff looked at Shirley as though what she’d said had made him think of something.

“Does anybody know the names of all of Pierce’s wives?” he said suddenly.

Annie’s attention suddenly snapped round to focus on Jeff, she started gasping as though hyperventilating.

“N- N- N- _no_ !” She finally gasped out. “She can’t - _he_ can’t…”

“Are you okay, Annie dear?” Shirley shot a look of concern at Annie while somehow simultaneously managing to to shoot one of outrage at Jeff.

Annie however was saved from having to answer by the appearance of the nurse who’d been keeping her up to date on her grandmother’s progress and who - after looking with some dismay at the chaos in the corridor - announced that Annie’s grandmother was out of surgery and somewhat sharply called for her and her mother to be briefed by the surgeon.

Pierce scrambled back to the rest of the group, his body practically vibrating with eagerness and a carnivorous grin on his face. “Oh boy, do I have a story to tell you guys…” he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at a crossover and, as far as I can tell, the first time anybody has attempted a Community/GLOW crossover. So please, be gentle:-)
> 
> A word of warning - I'm starting to publish this slightly earlier in the writing process than I normally would because I want to get it started before S2 of Glow comes out and probably turns this into an AU so chapter updates will probably be less regular and frequent than I usually like to achieve, so your patience will be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> As always, many thanks are due to Jeffwik for beta reading services, ideas and encouragement - thanks Jeff!


	2. Stories of the Eighties Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling attract the attention of a potential new investor.

(Los Angeles 1985)

“Gather round, ladies!” Sam yelled as he shambled into the gym, clapping his hands together to emphasise his words. Slowly, the Gorgeous Ladies Of Wrestling stopped what they were doing and formed a half circle around him. Sam did a quick headcount, coming up one short. He drew a deep breath of his cigarette, threw it on the floor and stepped on it.

“Where’s Debbie?” he said at last.

The women looked around at each other. After a moment, Cherry spoke up. “Her baby’s sick, she’s taking him to the doctor.”

Ruth, who was standing next to her, looked up with concern.   
  
“She’s actually got a commercial,” Cherry whispered. Ruth nodded, suppressing a pang while remembering a time she would have been the one Debbie asked to cover for her.

Sam looked at them, clearly deciding whether to ask them to speak up. He shrugged instead.

“Whatever, someone can fill her in later. Now listen -” Sam paused to make sure he had everyone’s attention. “You know as well as I do how short of cash we are to make this show. Well, Bash thinks he’s found an investor and will be bringing him up-”

Sam paused to gesture for silence as an excited hubbub broke out. “-in a few minutes.” He continued. “He’s the son of some guy who runs a cleaning supply company that’s big in flyover country and is looking to expand towards the coasts, or whatever. When he arrives, Bash will introduce him, then you guys will show him a few moves - Ruth, as Debbie isn’t here you’ll need to partner up with Jenny. Show him the Commies falling out routine you guys did in the first show.”

Ruth briefly looked over to Jenny, who nodded.

“It’ll also help of one or two of you can make this guy think he stands a chance of sleeping with you-”

“Gross!”

“You’ve got to be kidding-”

Sam grinned while the outcry died down. “You don’t  _ have  _ to sleep with him, just make him think he has a chance until we get his signature on a contract.”

“It’s not as if it’ll be the first time we’ve had to do something like that.” Ruth said reluctantly, remembering a bikini carwash.

Sam did a half turn as he heard a door open behind him. “Okay ladies - show time,” he said.

XXXXXX

“Is this it?” Pierce Hawthorne said somewhat uncertainly to the amiable young man with slightly too perfect hair in the driver’s seat as the car came to a halt outside what looked like a disused factory.

“This is just where the girls rehearse,” Bash said, a note of firm conviction in his voice. “We needed somewhere out of the way so they could develop routines without the media catching on.”

Pierce nodded as though the explanation made perfect sense. He was starting to feel the excitement again that had first come to him in the bar the night before when he’d first heard Sebastian - Bash - complain about the amazing opportunity he was struggling to develop for lack of support. Pierce - who had been sent on a “promotional” trip to California after his father had exploded with rage at the news of his second divorce - had been only too eager to offer himself as the solution to all Bash’s problems.

_ I’ll show you I can close a deal, dad!  _ He yelled silently to himself.  _ You’ll have to respect me when I make Hawthorne Wipes the official cleaning product of America’s next sporting sensation! _

They got out of the car and started walking to the building. As they reached the door, Bash clapped Pierce genially on the shoulder and ushered him through. “This way Pierce - time to meet the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling,” he said.

“ _ Okay ladies - show time, _ ” someone called from inside.

XXXXXX

“This might not be so bad,” Melrose muttered. Ruth took one look at the new arrival - tall, with a high forehead but a good head of hair nevertheless, a big smile and a surprisingly well defined upper body emphasised by clearly expensive designer clothes - and caught herself nodding slightly, as did several others.

“Ladies,” Bash said, ushering his guest into the rehearsal space, “this is Pierce Hawthorne, executive vice-president for marketing of Hawthorne Wipes. Pierce, these are the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling…”

Sam let the mumbled round of welcomes continue for a few seconds then clapped his hands for attention.

“Okay ladies, back to work - let’s show our guest what you can do. Dawn, Stacey, Ruth, Jenny - you’re up first. Now, action!”

XXXXXX

“What do you think so far, Pierce?” Bash asked, his visitor didn’t appear to hear - his attention was focussed on the ring where the Beatdown Biddies were taking on Zoya and Fortune Cookie.

“ _ The biddies are making a comeback - their osteoporosis is in remission and they’re on the attack!” _ Sam had taken over the announcer’s role while Bash kept their guest company.

“This is theatrical dynamite!” Pierce was practically salivating as he watched the Beatdown Biddies recover from their initial ambush and Edna Rosenblatt pull Zoya across her knee and start vigorously spanking her. 

_ We’ve got him!  _ Bash thought, satisfaction mixed slightly with distaste as the other man’s attention was focussed slightly  _ too _ much on the goings on in the ring.

“Oh,” Hawthorne’s expression clouded as the Beatdown Biddies were bounced out of the ring and Zoya turned on Fortune Cookie. “My father will never allow the company to be associated with something that shows Commies winning -”

“Just wait -” Bash interrupted him. “There’s a twist coming…”

“ _ I’ll fight you!”  _ Cherry yelled, interrupting Zoya’s victory lap of the ring.

_ Oh no, don’t tell me your old man doesn’t like - _ Bash had noticed Hawthorne’s expression start to cloud over again. “ Cherry’s standing in for Debbie who couldn’t make it in today,” he hurriedly added. “She’s a blue-eyed blonde with big, all-American-” he made a cupping gesture in front of his chest, Hawthorne nodded and started to grin again. “I’ve got pictures-” he took hold of the other man’s elbow and started to lead him to the office.

“Okay ladies, stand down - the show’s over,” Sam sighed as he saw the door close behind the other two men.

“Do you think he liked what he saw?” Ruth asked, slightly nervously.

Sam hesitated for a moment, not sure how to phrase the reply politely, or even if he should bother. “Yeah - I think he liked it,” he finally sighed.

XXXXXX

"So Pierce, what do you think?" Bash asked as he ushered Pierce into a chair in his office.

"I think it needs work, but there's potential for a deal here." He tried to play it cool, but his body language wasn't fooling Bash for a moment.

"That's great," Bash said. "Why don't you look around, do a bit of fact finding-" he reached into the desk drawer and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "But in the meantime we'll toast the beginning of a productive relationship..."

Pierce nodded enthusiastically, took the offered glass and clinked it against the one Bash was holding.

 


	3. Motherly Love Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dealing with some IRL issues which means fanfic has been taking a back seat recently, but here's a small update to keep this story ticking over...

“How did you know what was happening when you weren’t in the room?” Abed said, his forehead furrowing slightly.

“It’ called storytelling A-bed,” Pierce said dismissively. “I’d have thought you of all people would understand that.” 

Abed tilted his head slightly as he considered this, then nodded.

“So,” Shirley was looking outraged again. “That stuck up... woman who has made our Annie’s life a misery because she brought shame on the family is a  _ lady wrestler _ ?” The tone in her voice made it very clear what she thought of this as a career choice. “How dare she-” 

“It’s not our place to judge another woman’s career choices Shirley,” Britta interrupted as she shifted effortlessly into protester mode.

“Now see here-” Shirley’s response didn’t get far.

“Britta’s right Shirley,” Jeff said, to Britta’s visible surprise. “We’ll judge her by her career choices when Abed has found some video-” he paused to look at his friend.

“On it Jeff,” Abed said as he pulled his laptop from his bag. “Does anybody know what the hospital’s WiFi password is?”

“In the meantime,” Jeff resumed. “We’ve got to be here for Annie. That woman ruined her life once before, we’re not going to let her do it again.” He said grimly,  the part of him that really, truly, hated lousy parents very much to the fore.

XXXXXX

“Mrs Wilder had a minor heart attack, which was complicated by concussion, a broken arm and two cracked ribs caused by falling down the stairs,” the surgeon said. Annie suddenly found herself envying the man’s calm professionalism, apparently unaffected by the chaos in the corridor. “But I’m pleased to say she’s responded well to surgery and we anticipate a full recovery.”

“When will I - we - be able to see her?” Annie’s mother said. Annie caught the sideways glance in the surgeon’s eyes showing he’d noticed the slip too.

“She’s still under anaesthesia,” the surgeon added. “And we’ll need to keep her under isolation overnight until we’re sure there are no complications. I suggest you come back in the morning.”

“Thank you doctor,” Annie was feeling vaguely excluded from the conversation, she flashed him a brilliant smile as she finished just to be on the safe side. He nodded once, but was already turning away.

“What will you do now?” Ruth said.

Annie turned her head sharply - she hadn’t expected her mother to initiate a conversation. “I’ll probably go home with my friends,” she said cautiously. “I’ll make sure someone is covering my schoolwork for me and come back in the morning.”

The other woman nodded slightly, but didn’t say anything. Instead she was looking at the door the surgeon had retreated through.  _ Maybe she can be worried about someone other than herself after all,  _ Annie thought on seeing the expression on her face.

“What will you be doing?” Annie offered into the silence.

“I’ll collect Anthony,” Ruth looked as surprised as Annie had a moment earlier and had taken a moment to reply. “And then I may go to Temple. They’ll want to know mother is being looked after.” She hesitated for a moment, looking more vulnerable and frightened than Annie had ever seen her.

“I appreciate doing something I ask has never been your top priority,” she said as she visibly gathered herself. Annie gasped slightly in shock at the sudden blow, but she was ignored.

“Just - just - don’t believe anything that man tells you-” Annie instinctively knew she was talking about Pierce “-without talking to me first, please?” Her tone had shifted again, now it was almost pleading. “He will say almost anything for an audience.”

She paused for a moment, adjusting her grip on her purse. “I suspect we’ll see each other tomorrow. Goodbye Annie.” She pivoted on a heel without offering a hug or any other form of intimacy.

“Goodbye mother,” Annie said to her retreating back.

XXXXXX

“Shush everybody, she’s coming!” Troy hissed loudly as he saw Annie walk towards them, now on her own. Jeff hurriedly slammed Abed’s laptop shut - the group’s most media-savvy member had tracked down some videos which the group been watched in barely restrained shock and amusement - and pasted an expression of concern on his face as he positioned himself to face Annie and block her view of the computer.

“Is everything okay kiddo?” He said to his friend.

Annie smiled wanly at him. “She’s going to be kept in over night,” she said. “I won’t be able to see her until the morning.”

“What about your mother-” Shirley started, none of the group had noticed Ruth leave before Annie.

“I’m feeling really tired guys,” Annie replied without answering. “Can we just go home?” She said this looking directly at Troy and Abed, who nodded and picked up their bags.

“Bye everyone,” Annie said as she started to walk off with the boys. “I’ll speak to you all tomorrow.” She gave a half wave, turned her back and walked off between her flatmates.

Jeff was the first to recover from his sudden shock. “Hey Pierce,” he said as he threw his arm around the older man’s shoulder, an almost perfectly sincere grin on his face. “It’s been too long since just the two of us hanged out, man to man. What do you say buddy?” He started to steer Pierce, who had a slightly stunned smile on his face at suddenly being the entire focus of Jeff’s attention, down the corridor. “I’m sure you have loads of stories you could tell!”

“Hey wait, Winger!” Britta yelled. “You’re not doing this without me!” She grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on as she jogged down the corridor.

Shirley was left alone. “I’ve got to put my boys to bed, but thanks for inviting me…” she said in her most martyr-like tone.


End file.
